


𝐃𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨 🁡 𝐴𝑙𝑒𝑥𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑇𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒, 𝐻𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒, 𝑁𝑜 𝐺𝑜𝑜𝑑, 𝑉𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝐵𝑎𝑑 𝐷𝑎𝑦

by Adrenalineshots, sonshineandshowers, TheFibreWitch



Series: Domino 🁡 [23]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Case Fic, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hallucinations, Harassment, Health Emergency, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Metafiction, Murder Mystery, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Surrealism, Trauma, Unreliable Narrator, Video, a lot of really strange stuff that happens in altered states of consciousness, anxiousness, reader-driven, workplace harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/pseuds/TheFibreWitch
Summary: Selecting 𝐴𝑙𝑒𝑥𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑇𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒, 𝐻𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒, 𝑁𝑜 𝐺𝑜𝑜𝑑, 𝑉𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝐵𝑎𝑑 𝐷𝑎𝑦 from the bookshelf, Malcolm travels through his own mind.Read this story at:https://www.thedominostory.com/#alexander-and-the-terrible-horrible-no-good-very-bad-dayThis book is one part of the Domino series. If you have not yet read thePrefaceorIntroduction, please head there first.
Relationships: JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel
Series: Domino 🁡 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926451
Kudos: 1
Collections: Domino 🁡, Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Saturday Posts





	𝐃𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨 🁡 𝐴𝑙𝑒𝑥𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑇𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒, 𝐻𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒, 𝑁𝑜 𝐺𝑜𝑜𝑑, 𝑉𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝐵𝑎𝑑 𝐷𝑎𝑦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts), [MissScorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/gifts), [ProcrastinatingSab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/685348) by Judith Viorst. 



> This book is one part of the Domino series. If you have not yet read the [Preface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64577434#workskin) or [Introduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64588537#workskin), please head there first.
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/), [MissScorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/), and [ProcrastinatingSab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/).
> 
> Credit to the creators and their works that inspired and were referenced in this work:  
>  **— Inspiration:**[Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_and_the_Terrible,_Horrible,_No_Good,_Very_Bad_Day) \- Judith Viorst  
>  **— Cover Song:**[Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX3Gw82f6GU) \- My Chemical Romance  
>  **— Assets:**[Stock Texture](https://dealjumbo.com/downloads/6-free-acrylate-textures/), [Prodigal Son Still](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prodigal_Son_\(TV_series\))

[](https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/alexander-and-the-terrible-horrible-no-good-very-bad-day.jpg) |   
---|---  
  
It was a terrible way for Malcolm to enter the precinct. A uni who had a bone to pick with him gave him a typical dose of nepotism scorn, huffing, “Arroyo’s bitch” under his breath. Malcolm usually lets it pass, moving along with his head dipped down and heading for his desk.

“That’s Lieutenant to you,” JT says, staring down the uni. “And this is Bright.”

“Arroyo’s bitch,” the uni repeats, tacking on a snarl at the end.

JT takes one step forward, hiding Malcolm behind him. “Go outside and cool off,” he instructs.

“He’s your bitch, too?” the uni taunts. “You’re all by the book — didn’t think you were the type.”

JT doesn’t back down, and the uni finally relents, spouting, “Watch your back,” before disappearing outside.

It was a horrible way to start the morning, closed in Gil’s office with JT. “How many times has that happened, man?” JT asks.

“It’s not a big deal,” Malcolm says, seeking a seat on Gil’s couch instead of facing off with his friend across his desk. The power position reminds Malcolm too much of Dr. Whitly.

“How many?” Gil repeats, pulling his chair toward Malcolm.

“It happens a lot. I ignore it,” Malcolm admits. It’s still a triangle of the three of them sitting, but at least there’s not furniture between them any longer.

“It’s harassment,” JT says firmly. “I dragged your ass in here ‘cause that’s gotta go to HR.”

Malcolm shoves his hands in his hair, pulling at the strands. He doesn’t need attention. He doesn’t need to be The Surgeon’s son causing a stink over some teasing. It doesn’t mean anything, and he can just do his job.

His breathing has picked up, his head tipped down to look at his feet. Gil touches his shoulder and sits beside him. “Are you listening, Bright?” Gil asks.

Malcolm must’ve missed a few things. JT’s looking at him with concern around his eyes, and Malcolm’s chest is tight with every breath. Gil’s hand starts rubbing the nape of his neck.

No good things come from being sequestered in Gil’s office. At least this time Malcolm hadn’t done anything to instigate it. He hadn’t gone to a scene without backup, hadn’t disappeared in the middle of the night, hadn’t talked back to a superior. 

All he’d done was go to work.

“No one here can intimidate you, kid,” Gil explains, talking slowly. “It’s not okay. You tell me, it stops.”

Malcolm doesn’t think Gil understands how retaliation works. Boarding school taught him plenty about keeping his mouth shut. The physical and verbal abuse from his classmates had been damning until he learned how to defend himself. Even after picking up martial arts, there were problems sometimes.

“It’s nothing,” Malcolm squeezes out, immediately taking another breath in on a gasp.

“Hey, hey.” Gil extends his comfort to wide strokes down Malcolm’s back. The touch is so familiar it’s almost like he’ll find Jackie sitting on the other side, performing the same action. Asking him to match her breathing and staying beside him until he recovers.

“I can give you a minute,” JT says, and Malcolm sees his feet move toward the door.

“No,” Malcolm requests.

“Do you want me to tell Gil what happened?” JT asks. “One of us needs to.”

“Y-yes,” Malcolm says and tries to focus on the contact along his back, Gil’s strong body sitting next to him. He doesn’t understand why this particular incident set him off so much, but he’s cornered, and it’s going to take him a bit to calm to the point where he’ll be comfortable saying anything.

Very bad things come from telling Gil that a fellow officer has been calling his kid a bitch, and much worse, for a few months. Gil’s fingers tense into Malcolm’s back so hard that it would have been painful if Malcolm didn’t have a suit on.

“Always the same guy?” Gil asks, tipping Malcolm’s shoulder like he’s trying to get a look at his face, but Malcolm stays fixed on his shoes.

“One other,” Malcolm reluctantly admits.

“Shit,” JT mutters under his breath.

“Kid, I’m sorry,” Gil says, sighing.

Malcolm pushes on his knees and shoots upright at the misplaced apology. “You didn’t do anything.” He takes a breath. “They didn’t hurt me. All talk and nothing to back it up — I’m used to it.”

“That doesn’t make it okay,” JT says, and Gil quickly backs him up, “No, it doesn’t.”

“Why do you care?” Malcolm asks JT. It’s not venomous, just utter curiosity.

“You’re part of the team, Bright. Team is family,” JT says. “And if it were me, you’d be all over them.”

Malcolm smirks a little. “Trauma, you know,” he reminds him, twisting his hands. “Lotta bad history.”

“Well, you have this team now,” Gil tells him and hugs him with one arm. “Think you could take some time and write everything down for me?”

“Can I go home afterward?” Malcolm asks, thinking of the familiar space and routine he could employ to relax a little more. “Today’s just not the day, I don’t think.”

“I can take you home now, if you need,” Gil offers.

Malcolm shakes his head, ready to do whatever’s necessary. “I’ll do what you asked first.”

“Would you like Earl Grey or — “ JT starts, but Malcolm cuts him off.

“There’s valerian in my desk — that, please,” Malcolm says.

“Coming right up.” JT leaves quietly.

“I’m sorry this happened.” Gil rubs Malcolm’s back one more time before he gets up to grab him a few tissues.

Turns out there are a few tears on Malcolm’s face. Another wonderful way to start the morning. He accepts the tissues from Gil and cleans up quickly before stashing them in his pocket.

Day only just begun, Malcolm is ready to turn in and give up so he can re-roll for a new one. Sunshine would be waiting for him at home, and he could give her all the attention she wants before laying down and focusing on calming exercises to close all of the doors in his mind. He considers it a small win that he doesn’t feel the need to stay in the precinct when it’s negatively impacting his health.

Malcolm had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

It was a day.

— ◌◯◌ —

"Would you stop acting like I don't give a fuck?!" JT barks in exasperation and adds under his breath on the way out of the conference room, "I'm going for a walk."

He gets as far as around the corner before he pounds his fist against the brick in frustration. Dani doesn't deserve his temper and he doesn't deserve her ire. They're both stressed attempting to form a shortlist of potential suspects. Neither one of them are particularly communicative, he staying mostly quiet and she tearing into him with harsh words born from worry. They'll both say their piece and apologize later like they always do, hopefully over better news about Bright.

Continuing his walk to no particular destination, he calls Tally at the same time. "Hey, babe," he says when it connects.

"Hey — any word yet?"

"No." He scratches his face where stubble has set in. "Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?" _Besides your husband who can't come home another night,_ he thinks, guilt strapped to his back like his Army rucksack. Occasional long hours come with the territory of the job, but it’s frustrating that it comes at his wife’s expense.

"We're good. Peanut is kicking for you. You sound tired, babe. Any idea what time you'll be in?"

"Might be two or three again. I'm sorry. I really don't want to wake you." He’ll get a few hours of sleep before she gets up for work, and he heads back to the precinct. There won’t be enough time to help her with anything she needs.

"It's alright." She yawns.

"You in bed?"

"Yeah — your ratty old sweatpants and a t-shirt I’ve stretched beyond repair at this point in case you were wondering."

Smirking, he wishes he could hug her for a moment and draw in some energy to keep going. "You're the best, babe."

"No, you," she returns, and he can almost feel her arms around him. "Call me if anything changes. I'll see you in a bit."

_Love you_ plays in his mind, but he decides to wait to see her before he says it. No goodbyes. "See you soon. Night, peanut."

JT hangs up and turns back for the precinct, ducking into a café to get fresh coffee and sandwiches for them to snack on. It'll probably be the last opportunity for fresh food before the nearby establishments start to close. Plus, it's a shot at a peace offering.

Carting their meals back, he wonders what the days must be like for Gil, never leaving Bright’s side. Hell, he wonders what the days must be like for Bright. He'll have to remember to ask.

When his skinny ass pulls through this. Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Head back to the [Bookshelf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64588570#workskin) to pick another book. :)


End file.
